


Delayed Introductions

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Astraphobia, First Meetings, Human AU, M/M, delayed flights, mentions of patton and roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: based on the Chance Encounters prompt: a storm is delaying our flight home and i’m afraid of thunder, please talk to me while we wait





	Delayed Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want me to write something you can always message me on my tumblr, dr-gloom  
> im open to any SS ships

Virgil felt himself jump as another clash of thunder sounded just beyond the glass doors. He’d hated thunder storms for as long as he could remember; they always ramped up his anxiety, despite him being 26 now and knowing that, rationally, he’s safe inside the airport he’s trapped in. 

His flight had been delayed due to said storm, and he found himself regretting visiting Patton in the middle of winter. He knew how bad the weather got this time of year, and yet he just couldn’t deny those puppy dog eyes over his computer screen, begging him to visit for Thanksgiving. So now, here he was, in one of the smallest airports he’s ever seen, with heavy rain pelting the building and thunder practically shaking the glass every minute or so. 

A flash of lightning lights up the windows across the hall from Virgil, and a moment later thunder claps cacophonously. Virgil can feel his body going tense, seemingly every muscle taut. He fiddles with his phone in the pocket of his hoodie, cursing himself for not charging it the night before, because it had died almost 2 hours ago when the rain had really started to pick up. So here he was, alone, no Tumblr or music to distract him. He just wanted this storm to be over already. 

* * *

 

Logan had always found peace in the steady thrum of falling rain. Even the less rhythmic thunder and lightning soothed his mind as he was drawn into Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s world of mysteries and crime solving. Truth be told, he had been a little irked when his flight had been delayed due to the storm, but it would have been irrational to get upset over something as uncontrollable as the weather. Besides, it gave him more time to read his book before he had to be back home, back to the responsibilities of teaching and grading and just, life in general. 

Thunder rattled the window behind his back as he turned the page, and he momentarily spared a thought to wonder if the window pane was loose before shrugging it off. Public buildings had to pass numerous inspections before being put to use, so he was sure the airport was structurally sound. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, unlocking it to read the message from his brother Roman. 

**hey specs, you still at the airport?**

Logan rolled his eyes at the nickname - one Roman had been using since they were children - and responded. 

**Yes, I am. In case you weren’t aware, the storm is still unleashing it’s torrent of rain and electricity, making it unsafe for flight.**

A reply comes quickly; Roman’s television must not be working.

**yeah yeah i get it bookworm you know big words. just lemme know when you finally take off, okay?**

Logan hums and responds quickly before putting his phone away. **Will do. And while your power is out, it might benefit you to crack open a book.**

He’s just about to take his own advice and continue reading when he hears something of a yelp across the hall. Curious, he looks up to find the source of the noise. A man about his age, with purple hair, jacket, and shirt is sitting as rigid as a board. Even from this distance Logan can see the tension in his frame, and when another clap of thunder causes the purple man to stiffen more (if it were possible), Logan realizes what’s going on. 

Usually, he isn’t one to meddle in other people’s business, or generally be overly empathetic to those he doesn’t know, but for some reason Logan finds himself putting his bookmark in his book and standing, grabbing his suitcase and making his way over to the other man. 

* * *

 

Virgil’s heart was fluttering in his chest, beating too quickly and turning his breathing shallow. He needed to calm down soon or he was going to have a panic attack. In front of all these people.

His face heats up when he feels more than sees someone stop to stand right beside him, and he hesitantly looks up at the stranger to see what they want, but when he opens his mouth nothing comes out. The stranger seems to take pity on him and speaks first. “Hello there, my name is Logan. I realize you may not be the type to socialize with strangers, as I’m not of the sort either, but seeing as all flights are delayed until further notice, would you mind keeping me company?” Virgil stared at Logan, trying to gauge why the hell he chose  _him_ out of an entire terminal of people. When he couldn’t see any signs of malicious intent, he nodded, still feeling as though he had a cotton ball stuck in his throat. 

* * *

 

Logan sits down beside the anxious man, carefully folding his hands in his lap. He doesn’t know much about anxiety, or how to help someone who has it, but...  _If you are afraid, seek knowledge._ “Storms are quite fascinating. Do you know how they are formed?” He glances at the other - Virgil, if the name on his luggage is anything to go by. Virgil just shakes his head, picking at his cuticles. He gets that clouds get a lot of water, so they let go of it in rain, and that lightning has something to do with energy, but that’s about it. Logan nods and looks out the window.

“If we are to take it back to the very beginning - or, in essence, a storms ‘conception’ - the Earth’s surface is heated on warmer days, and through conduction the Earth heats up the air just above it. Warm air, which is less dense, rises and the cooler air above it that hasn’t been effected by this conduction sinks. This process is called convection. Through this process, the hot air is taking the heat from the surface and distributing it to the upper layers of the atmosphere. 

“Now, there are three types of thunderstorms; Orographic Thunderstorms, which are caused by air that is forced up by a mountain or hillside, Air Mass Thunderstorms, which are the result of localized convection in an unstable air mass, and Frontal Thunderstorms, which occur along the boundaries of fronts, such as a cold front.” Logan glances at Virgil out of the corner of his eye to see that Virgil is now looking right at him, and his breathing seems to have evened out. Good; though he’s still tense. “Now, a supercell thunderstorm, which I believe we may be experiencing, occurs when very strong updrafts are balanced by downdrafts. This allows the storm to persist for hours. In a supercell, a moist, unstable body of warm air may be forced to rise by an approaching cold front.  This results in a strong, persistent updraft of warm moist air, and the air cools as it rises. The water vapor produced by these cooling temperatures condenses and forms cumulus clouds. When condensation occurs, heat is released and helps the thunderstorm grow.

“Now,  lightning is formed when frozen raindrops bump into each other as they move around in the air. These collisions create an electric charge. The positive charges - or protons - form at the top of the cloud and the negative charges - or electrons - form at the bottom of the cloud. Since opposite charges attract, that causes a positive charge to build up on the ground beneath the cloud. The ground’s electrical charge concentrates around anything particularly tall, such as mountains, people, or single trees.” He sees Virgil’s eyes widen and adds, “Although, the odds of a person being struck are significantly lower if they’re in an area surrounded by many larger structures. The charge coming up from these points eventually connects with a charge reaching down from the clouds, which creates the lightning we see. Thunder is the resulting ‘sonic boom’ from the force of that energy being released.”

Virgil nods and looks out the window, seeming much more relaxed now. “How do you know so much about this stuff?” Logan smiles slightly, noting that the lightning and thunder has stopped, though it’s still raining heavily. “I am a science teacher.” Virgil looks over at the other. “Seriously?...Well, I guess I can sort of see it. You dress like a stiff.” Logan raises an eyebrow. He’s well aware that his appearance - the glasses, tucked in shirt, belt, and tie - is very stereotypical of a STEM teacher, but no one has ever pointed it out so bluntly before. “We all have our comforts. Mine happen to include dressing formally, as I’m sure yours include the color purple and large jackets.” Virgil smirks slightly, messing with his sleeve. “Whatever you say, Specs.”

Logan sighs quietly. “It’s Logan. I believe I told you that.”

“I know, I just needed an excuse to tell you my name was Virgil without making it sound awkward and forced.”

Logan hums. “I don’t suppose you like tea?” He gestures at the Starbucks on the other end of the small airport. 

“Only if you let me buy.” Virgil stands, grabbing his luggage and heading in the direction of the Starbucks, Logan close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I’m really good at bad endings. 
> 
> Mama taught me to always source my research (lol not really) so here: 
> 
> https://eo.ucar.edu/kids/dangerwx/tstorm4.htm
> 
> http://www.weatherwizkids.com/weather-lightning.htm


End file.
